SuiCho Drabbles
by reid-my-lips
Summary: There is not enough Suigetsu/Chojuro in the world. To help solve that problem, I thought I'd do my part and contribute. This is just a series of drabbles written for the pairing. Suigetsu x Chojuro Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/Boy Love. No like, no read, no flame. Enjoy and Review! I'll make a better cover eventually. M for occasional adult themes. Better safe than sorry.
1. I'm Blue

****[Author's Note]

There is not enough _anything _for this pairing. Like, there is no fic at all. That said, I decided I'd write some, even if it is tiny drabbles. Better than nothing, right? I mean seriously, I need more of this stuff.

That said, please let me know what you think of these. I'm doing my best to write them IC, but hell if I know what IC even _is_ for them. I need help here.

I'm Blue — Eiffel 65

"You know, you should really cheer up." Suigetsu said, sipping on his omnipresent cup of water. Chojuro simply huffed out a sigh.

"I'm not entirely sure how that would help." he said back. His glasses were slipping down his nose.

Suigetsu gave a toothy smile and sat down beside the swordsman, playfully pushing up his glasses.

"C'mon Cho. Don't be so blue."


	2. Like A Boy

Like A Boy — CIARA

Chojuro was in a rare fit of rage. He didn't get like this very often. It was very unusual for him to lose his his cool like this.

But he was sick of this. Where the hell was Suigetsu?

The young swordsman swung Hiramekarei at a training post and splinters of wood flew in every direction.

No, he wasn't going to put up with this anymore.


	3. I Like It Rough

I Like It Rough — Lady GaGa

Chojuro felt a faint flush dust his cheeks as his lover's teeth grazed the skin of his neck. Cool, smooth hands caressed his body, leaving trails of water behind them.

"Suigetsu.." he breathed, his voice weak.

"Hmm?"

Chojuro felt the man literally melt behind him and reform before him, his face inches from his own. Before the swordsman could say a thing, their lips were pressed together.

"Yes, Cho?"


	4. Truly, Madly, Deeply

Truly, Madly, Deeply — Cascada

Suigetsu sighed heavily, looking at the shinobi that lay sleeping beside him. The troubled expression was gone, replaced with peaceful slumber. It was a good sight.

Suigetsu liked watching Chojuro sleep.

"I love you, Cho." he whispered softly, running a hand through the man's blue hair. "I wish I could show it easier."


	5. Welcome To My Life

Welcome To My Life — Simple Plan

The two men sighed in unison, slumping against a tree.

"Ao is such a jerk." the blue-haired boy complained. Suigetsu gave him a look.

"Sasuke's a dick." he replied. Chojuro's brows knitted together.

"I'm always treated like a kid!" he argued. The other man rolled his eyes.

"I was stuck in a fish tank for years."

"Hmph!"

The two refused to look at each other for hours. But somehow their hands found each other.


	6. Heavy Metal Lover

Heavy Metal Lover — Lady GaGa

Chojuro's face was flushed as he laid alone in his bed. Starlight poured through his window, the Kirigakure air refracting tiny rainbows around his room. His hand was under the sheet, trying to decide if it wanted to attend to his body's need. Normally, he'd have no qualms with doing so, but normally, his fantasies were of Mei.

Not tonight.

The swordsman gave himself a tentative stroke and shuddered. It felt the same as it always did.

Or did it feel better?

The teen's eyes closed, and visions of his desire instantly flashed across his eyelids. Suigetsu pressed against him, the watery feel of his chest against his own. The Hozuki slipping around him, his illusory body evading his touch. His body grew desperate from the thought, and his hand found the need to stroke himself again. And again.

It wasn't long until his hand picked up speed and a crease formed at the corner of his eyes from being tightly shut. His back arched slightly and a groan escaped his lips. He was lost in his imagination. He could almost feel the teen's teeth graze against his shoulder as he drug his nails across his chest; he didn't understand, but he didn't try to. All he wanted was release. Everything else could come later.

A knot formed in his stomach as his mind took it further and further. He was being kissed by the Hozuki; kissed, touched, _sucked_. He pictured himself in Suigetsu's mouth, and the thought just made him hotter.

He wanted it all so bad.

The soles of his feet burned with pleasure as he jerked himself faster, harder. He thrust into his hand and moaned a little bit louder. He bit his lower lip and groaned his name, but it wasn't until his thought of the teen thrusting inside of him that he shot white across his chest and sheets.

As soon as his mind returned to him, he immediately wondered why.

[Author's Note]

Uh yeah, I totally cheated on the music meme rules. I don't really care; it came out pretty well.


	7. PB&H(orror)

[A/N]

This was written out of boredom in response to a request for a SuiCho fic involving peanut butter and horror movies. Enjoy. Please review.

* * *

PB&H(orror)

"You sure you don't want one?" Chojuro asked again, causing the Hozuki teen to roll his eyes from the couch. He clicked a button on the remote.

"_YES_," he said, responding for the umpteenth time. "I don't want a damn peanut butter sandwich. Makes me dry out. Now are you coming or not?"

The swordsman hurriedly slathered peanut butter across a slice of bread and returned to where Suigetsu was. He folded his bread into a half sandwich, taking a seat beside the white-haired teen. Suigetsu smiled, and Chojuro took a bite of his sandwich.

"So," he asked, pausing to chew. "What are we watching?"

Suigetsu gave a toothy grin as he clicked the play button. A scream tore thought the speakers. Chojuro grimaced.

Horror movies.

It was movie night, and it was horror movies.

Chojuro hated horror movies.


End file.
